


Kunzite's Injury

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga and anime based. Sailor Venus remembers a previous kiss before and after she battles Kunzite.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Venus couldn’t remember how many minutes passed during her current battle with Kunzite. All she remembered were viewing him stepping out of darkness earlier and him dodging every attack. She scowled at Kunzite. *I have to defeat my enemy* Sailor Venus thought. She also couldn’t remember every battle with him. She began to remember something else.

The memory was of a kiss. Sailor Venus smiled in a man resembling Kunzite’s arms. She kissed him for what seemed like many moments. 

The memory vanished before Sailor Venus blushed. *I was with Kunzite?* she thought. She shook her head in disbelief. Sailor Venus scowled at him again. *He’s my enemy now.* She continued to scowl.

‘’Crescent…’’ Two moons appeared and connected above Sailor Venus. After contacting them, she lowered her arm. ‘’Beam!’’ A beam of light emerged from her finger. It struck one side of Kunzite’s body.

Kunzite winced before he saw his torn shirt. His eyes settled on the injury. He glowered at her. Kunzite never remembered his previous kiss. ‘’I won’t forget this moment,’’ he said. He continued to scowl. ‘’I’ll defeat you later.’’ He faded.

*Kunzite’s kiss? Not another time.* A tear ran down her face. After scowling again, Sailor Venus departed. She did not suffer any longer. Her internal wound healed.

 

The End


End file.
